It is frequently desirable to defuel a vehicle, that is, remove all or part of the fuel from the fuel tank, such as when changing the fuel tank, replacing a sending unit in the fuel tank, or in the case of car rental companies, of reselling the automobiles.
While it is possible in some automobiles to put a hose in the gas filler neck and pump fuel out of the tank into a holding fuel tank, this will not work in many cars. That is, many cars have an anti-rollover valve built in the filler neck which would not allow a hose to be inserted in the fuel tank. Therefore, most manufacturers have a complicated procedure which must be followed in draining the fuel tank.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for quickly and safely removing some or all of the fuel from a vehicle which can be done quickly and safely.